Im sorry for blaming you
by Rory and Logan gilmore fan
Summary: My take on the episode Dying Changes everything.And why Chase was a bit of an jerk in it Chase pulled his scrub mask off and sat down on the cold metal locker room bench.The sound of his breathing filled the locker room.Later,He sat down and he prayed


**This is my take on why Chase was a bit of an jerk in the new episode of season five episode one.Its just something I came up with.Mainly,Because we all know his mom was a drunk.And drinking can lead to birth defects.If you guys like this story I may add more chapters.But yall gotta let me know if its any good :).**

**P.S:I have diabetes.I have since I was 7.And now I am a teen and my hormones are all wacky.Its making me have ketones which is sorta like having ketoacidosis all over again.So..Im weak-ish and thats why this is short and sucky...and yeah.Thats all.Please Read & Review.And if you wanna leave a mean comment.Do it on friday.Because stress can cause worse ketones.Please.For my health wait three days before making me upset.Please **

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Chase pulled his scrub mask off and sat down on the cold metal locker room bench.The sound of running sneakers from the hallway filled the room.Along with the sound of Chases breathing.He ran a hand over his face,Chase blinked for a moment.After he had been fired by House.Chase began to learn sometimes you had to be an jerk at times.You had to try and push past the braking limit to get what you wanted.You could give up your pride,your money and your life.But you never gave up your power.Thats something no one can take away.Only you can give it away.Chase looked around the green tiled room and stood up.He grabed his bag and jacket and walked out.Chase walked down the long hallway.His eyes looked at everyone who passed him.Chase sighed and made his way to the parking lot.Within a second the blond male doctor had his car un-locked and was backing out.

Chase pressed a few radio buttons as he turned to the stop lights,On red.He hit the cd button and a song began to play.It was on of Camerons cds.He sighed and tryed to find a good song on the radio but couldnt.

"Damnit"he mumbled while he just gave up and hit play on the cd button.Soon music filled Chases red car.He tapped his fingers on the window while sitting in the slow traffic.He thought back to when he was 15 and his mom just started drinking.And she was pregnant while drinking.Chase remember that most worst day of his life.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Flashback :**

_A 15 year old Chase looked at his mother as she chugged down a bottle of fresh opened gin.She stoped every few minutes to eat an grape or something.His eyes fell onto her stomach.He still couldnt believe it.He was 15 and his mom was pregnant.And his father was gone.Chase stood up and walked into the kitchen and looked inside the fridge.He sighed"Bloody hell"The teen mumbled under his breath.The only food in the white fridge was 2 apples.A slice of cheese and out of date milk that looked like sour cream by now.Chase sighed and walked into his bedroom.He began to study for his text tomorrow.But the next thing he knew.He as calling for an EMT team and holding his screaming mother._

_"Mum,Whats happening"Was all he could say.It was returned with a death evil glar.She laughed and spit up a bit"Gos awayyyy"She slured out._

_Chases eyes fell to his moms white skirt that had blood on it.Within a minute he knew what was happening.His moms doctor had told her drinking so much could cause this.But did she listen,No.She didnt._

_Soon he heard the EMTs car pulled up and wheeled his mom off to the hospital.He got an older friend to drive him.But first,He ran into the bathroom and grabed cleaning fluids and a bucket and some gloves.He bent down and began to clean the small pool of blood off the hard wood floor of the living room.The doctor walked out and said only one thing"She lost the baby.Im sorry"And he noded and sat down.Saying nothing.But he promised that he would never harm a child.He would become a doctor and do all he could to save lives._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chase then snapped out of flashback land and heard the song playing.He oddly related to how he felt.He had got so mad at himself for losing his sibling and then his mom 8 months later.The song began to play.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh, ooh_

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you  
But I know you won't be there

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this, oooh

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, ohh

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away  
Ooh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The song ended as he pulled into the driveway.He got out of the car and walked up the stone steps.He let himself inside and slide his shoes and jacket off.He turned on the lights and walked over to the white leather couch.Chase sat down and folded his hands into a pray way."Sorry"He whispered and turned on the TV.He may have broken his promise but at least he still saved one life..

--

**Thats all.Should I end this story,Write more.or maybe make a sequel but more Chase/Cameron in it? Let Me know! Read&Review.**


End file.
